Before it's too late
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: Ayane realised something at her graduation ceremony...


**Disclaimer:** Iya, iya, KnT bukan punyaku... kalau KnT punyaku plot ceritanya akan kupercepat dan pairing PinAyane akan terjadi! Muahaha *plak*

**Summary:** Ayane menyadari sesuatu di hari kelulusannya.

**WARNING: **char mungkin ada yang OOC. *kalo parah PM aja ya, nanti kuedit :)*

**A/N:** *bersihin debu di profil* *sigh* akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa publish satu cerita... kuliah is such a pain in the ass...*disepak*

ANYWAYS! halo minna-san~ ini fict pertamaku di fandom ini, so please be nice to me, okay? :)

And oh yeah, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku sangat menyukai pairing PinAyane, menurutku mereka manis jadi ini hanya semacam pelampiasan atas ketidakpuasanku saat membaca chapter 61.. Kentoooooo! Whyyy...

Eh, tapi di chapter ini Pin muji Ayane lho! Aku jadi sedikit terhibur :D

Oke, cukup rambling gaje dari saya, on the story! :3

* * *

><p>Pagi itu bel berbunyi seperti biasanya, pertanda kegiatan sekolah telah dimulai, namun hari ini lain dari hari biasanya.<p>

Kenapa?

* * *

><p>Pin memasuki kelas dengan pakaian formal.<p>

"Halo, anak-anak. Pagi ini aku akan memberitahu sesuatu yang pastinya sudah kalian ketahui sebelumnya. Kalian telah lulus. Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian semua. Raihlah mimpi kalian setinggi langit dan jangan lupakan guru kalian yang ganteng dan keren ini ya!" seru Pin dengan semangat diiringi oleh cibiran dan sorakan dari para murid.

"Oke, cukup basa-basinya, sekarang cepat kalian baris dan jalan ke aula untuk upacara kelulusan."

"Aaahhh, akhirnya neraka dunia bernama sekolah ini akan kutinggalkan," kata Chizu.

Ayane mendelik. "Neraka dunia? Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku dan Sawako iblis?" air muka Chizu langsung berubah. "Bukan, bukan begitu, aku sangat menikmati kebersamaanku dengan kalian... kalian teman baikku, yang aku maksud dengan neraka dunia itu adalah tugas yang menumpuk, ujian, dan para guru yang cerewet," katanya membela diri, Ayane tertawa. "Kalau tidak cerewet, nilaimu tidak akan naik, Chizu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Sawako?" tanya Chizu dengan alis terangkat.

"Tuh, lagi sama Kazehaya. Sejak tadi mereka nempel terus kayak perangko, kayaknya mereka bakal kuliah di tempat dan fakultas yang sama..."

"Wow, _amazing_ banget ya kekuatan cinta mereka. Tapi aku bersyukur setelah melewati 3 tahun yang lambat, mereka akhirnya jadian juga," kata Chizu sambil tertawa geli.

"Halah, kamu juga sama aja. Kamu sama Ryu juga bakal kuliah di tempat yang sama, kan?" sela Ayane dengan air muka jahil. "Tadinya nolak, dasar sok jual mahal. Sekarang malah berduaan terus..."

"Hei, diamlah! Nanti dia dengar!" Chizu langsung menutup mulut Ayane yang masih tertawa.

"Huh, kau sendiri bagaimana? Cewek yang terkenal unggul soal cowok kayak kamu, menjelang kelulusan begini malah menyandang status jomblo.. apa tak ada pria di sini yang kau taksir?"

Mendengar perkataan Chizu, mau tak mau Ayane jadi termenung. Ayane benci dibilang playgirl. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia hanya ingin mengenal sosok lawan jenis lebih dalam, itu saja. Dan semakin ia mengenal makhluk bernama 'pria', semakin ia berhati-hati dalam memilih pasangan.

Dan apa katanya tadi? Pria yang ditaksirnya? Di sini?

Tentu saja ada. Namun ia malu, gengsi. Pasalnya pria ini sangat jauh dari tipe pria idamannya, namun anehnya pria ini dapat membuat hatinya tenang sekaligus gelisah. Memang pria ini lebih tua, tetapi hanya sebatas usia. Kelakuannya sungguh bagai anak kecil. Berisik dan sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Akhirnya Ayane menjawab pelan. "Yang kutaksir? tentu saja ada."

"Oh?" mata Chizu membelalak seketika. "Siapa?"

"Kalau kuberitahu, berjanjilah untuk tidak tertawa." Chizu mengangguk semangat.

"Yang kusukai itu... Pin."

Tegas, singkat, dan padat. Namun cukup membuat Chizu membatu.

'_Pin!__Guru_freak_itu?__' _seru Chizu dalam hati. "Apa.. kau yakin, Yano-chin?" Ayane mengangguk.

"Yah, kalau memang begitu keadaannya, sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu sebelum kau menyesal nantinya, kita ini udah lulus, lho. Kapan lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya?"

Rupanya perkataan Chizu tadi mampu mempengaruhi pikiran Ayane. Sesudah upacara, Ayane mencari sosok Pin yang ternyata sedang berdiri, bersandar pada tembok di belakang sekolah. Ayane menarik napas dan mulai mendekat.

"Pin."

"Hmm? Oh, kau, Ayane. Ada apa? Mana teman-temanmu?"

Ayane terdiam. Reaksi Ayane tampak menarik perhatian Pin. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu... itu..." Ayane tampak berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi, harga dirinya mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah menyatakan perasaan kepada siapapun , namun di sisi lain mengatakan bahwa inilah saat terakhir untuk jujur kepada diri sendiri.

"...Aku..."

Pin tampak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ayane sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbicara "Aaaaah, aku tak percaya ini," wajah Ayane terangkat, menatap Pin dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku selalu berprinsip kalau aku tidak tertarik kepada anak kecil, tapi kali ini tampaknya prinsipku agak meleset karena kau," katanya sambil mendekat ke Ayane, tersenyum.

Bukan, bukan senyum jahil atau senyum karena ia bangga atas dirinya sendiri, seperti senyum yang sering ia perlihatkan di hadapan murid-muridnya tanpa rasa malu.

Dia benar-benar tersenyum. Ayane tampak tercengang, sampai akhirnya sebuah pemikiran terbesit di kepalanya.

...Pin juga menyukainya...

Air mata Ayane menetes.

"_Huh?_ untuk apa kau menangis? ck..." Pin mengambil saputangan dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Ayane.

"Asal kau tahu saja, saputangan itu tidak kuberikan padamu, jadi kau harus mengembalikannya saat kita bertemu lagi nanti. Mengerti?" tatapan mata Ayane terfokus kepada saputangan itu.

"Ah, itu teman-temanmu. Bersenang-senanglah. Ingat, ya. Kembalikan saputangan itu." Kata Pin sambil mulai beranjak pergi.

Sebuah senyuman membingkai bibir Ayane.

_Tahukah kau jika perasaan ini tidak muncul dalam sehari? Tahukah kau kalau aku menyukaimu bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya? sadarkah kau bahwa selama ini kaulah yang terus berada di sisiku di saat aku bimbang? _

_Ya, kita akan bertemu lagi._

* * *

><p>Plotnya aneh ya, aku ngerasa jalan ceritanya kecepetan :( maaf ya, kayaknya aku masih kebawa emosi dengan plot KnT yang lambat, jadi di fict-ku ini aku jadi rushing plot ,<p>

btw ada yang ngerasa Chizu bijak banget nggak di sini? Ah, anggap saja ia sudah lebih dewasa wkwkwk

Okelah, ciao! :3


End file.
